


Change that combat suit for a white coat

by Bambambamboo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Because they feel so right, Directorcorp, F/F, Post-Episode: s04e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambambamboo/pseuds/Bambambamboo
Summary: At the end of Episode 4 x13. Simply because i cant sleep without getting this out.This is probably a one-shot...





	Change that combat suit for a white coat

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of Episode 4 x13. Simply because i cant sleep without getting this out. 
> 
> This is probably a one-shot...

"So,whatever you need, I'm here. "  
Alex said with conviction. 

"Good. That, I can trust, come back tomorrow and we'll give you the real tour. "  
Lena released a sigh of relief, because she'd hate to be on the opposite side of Alex, especially on the topic of her research because her intentions were purely for the advancement of science. She is elated that they can now see eye to eye on this topic. 

Alex nodded. After the whole intercepting of satellite at Wyoming base, she's confused, she had an unexplanable bond to Supergirl, she felt it, they are very in sync and she could attribute it to years of DEO cooperating with Supergirl, however, deep down inside, she knew there's more. But she simply could not put her finger to it. And the slight blow to her head left her with a small cut on her forehead, and also an order from Dr Hamilton to be on light duty for the whole of next week. 

Alex headed back to her own office, thinking about the possibilities of taking up Lena's offer of exchanging her combat suit for white lab coat, at least for the next week. Also to equip herself with the full extent of Lena's research. Of which, Alex had been truly blown away by Lena's research and results thus far. 

Most of the DEO agents on shift has been dismissed from the day's duty, leaving only the duty team on night shift on active monitoring for dispatch upon activation.

That's how Lena found Alex 2 hours later, resting her head on her fists, eyes closed, elbows propped on her desk, with a glass with a finger of whiskey sitting on her desk. 

Lena had asked Eve to head out first already, given that her boyfriend is bringing her out for their first anniversary. She had just wanted to say goodbye to Alex, should she still be around in the DEO. 

Lena was standing in Alex's doorway, stopped herself from knocking, in case she woke Alex's nap. Lena could see how exhausted Alex was, also realised she'd never really saw Alex in this state of vulnerability before. And now, she's feeling conflicted. Shouldn't she be feeling the sadness of her break-up with James? Yet she felt increasingly captivated by Alex, whom just declared her trust for Lena after seeing her works for one day. She is utterly floored by how quick Alex was to trust her, instead of jumping to conclusion about her research, and working with the government, like James did so quickly. 

Being a DEO agent, Alex had almost honed her sensitivity, she could sense someone standing at her door. She peeked with one eye open and saw Lena, deep in thoughts. Much as she hates to admit, she find herself being drawn to Lena's green eyes. She knew Lena and James just broke up and sincerely she low-keyed sensed that James and Lena's relationship felt out-of-sync, it was like what James said Lena told him, it's inevitable. 

"Are you waiting for an invitation to come in, Lena?"  
Alex said teasingly, stood and walked over to her worn couch in the corner of her office, with the glass of whiskey in her hand. 

Lena's ears turned a slight shade of red as she realised she was caught watching Alex. 

"No, not at all. "  
Lena walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Alex, closer than they usually would, even during game nights. She took Alex's glass of whiskey, took a swig and placed it on the side table. 

"Hm... the good stuff. Are you sure your doctor approves of alchoholic beverage while you still have your head wound? " 

Alex curses her inner baby gay as she became conscious about their proximity and how she is close enough to catch a whiff of Lena's crisp floral perfume that absolutely smelt expensive, and that caused her heart rate to spike slightly. But she will not appear so outwardly. 

"What? I'm a doctor too. So i prescribed this for my own needs, after the day I've had... what... " 

Her words came to a halt as Lena grabbed her chin to lift her face slightly, green eyes examining her cut on her forehead. The intimacy of the gesture came so naturally that it felt so surreal. 

"Is there any pain still? " Lena's other hand came to rest on the side of her cheek and Alex could almost smell her whiskey breath. 

When Alex didn't answer her, she looked into Alex's wide eyes only to realise how they had never been so close before, and Lena was a bit shocked by her own boldness. At the same time, this distance did not feel one bit unnatural, but she did not want to overstep Alex's boundary, as if she hadn't already. 

She pulled back slightly, trying to put some distance between them, only to notice that Alex had placed her hand over Lena's, keeping hers still on the side of her cheeks, and Lena blushed. 

_Oh, how adorable. She blushes._

Lena caught Alex's smirk and also how her eyes had drifted to her lips. It was unclear who initiated, probably Lena. But who's noticing, because the next thing they knew, lips were crashing together, and Lena was in marvel of how soft Alex's lips were. 

Alex's hands moved to Lena's waist to hold her closer and Lena's hands were ruffling through Alex's red hair and carressing the closely shaved part of Alex's hair which sent a shiver down Alex's spine. When the need to breath became too much, they pulled back, foreheads rested together, knocking into the wound which brought a grimace to Alex's face. 

Lena jumped back, cradling Alex's face in both of her hands, turning it left and right to examine the wound again. 

"I'm sorry. Are you alright? " 

This brought a smile to Alex's face. 

"Yes yes, I'm okay. But what say you if we were to bring this to a continue at my place? Or yours? Because I haven't had enough. " 

"Okay. My place, you cheeky bastard." 

"What? You kissed me first. " 

"And you are complaining?" 

"Ha. Of course not. Why would I? But we should.... "  
Alex gestured to their faces, stood, and took kleenex from her desk to clean up their lipstick smudged faces. And held her hand out to Lena, whom took it without hesitation.

"I seems to recalll someone mention something about taking me out of my combat suit....?" Alex drawled. 

"Wrong context. But i like this progression better. " Lena shrugged before pulling Alex's neck in for another round of kiss for 5 minutes before stopping and heading home. 

"My drive is in the basement carpark. " 

"Okay, let's go. " and they linked their hands together and walked out with a goofy smile on both their faces.


End file.
